Nice Guy Equals Sasuke?
by IgnitedExile
Summary: Nice guys equals more than a friend, less than a boyfriend. “I told you I'm not a nice guy” Sasuke whispered in her ears. SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note  
**A one shot story from me. Hope you like it.

**Summary  
**Nice guys equals more than a friend, less than a boyfriend. "I told you I'm not a nice guy" Sasuke whispered in her ears. SASUSAKU

**Nice Guy Equals Sasuke?  
**By IgnitedExile

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Shot**

It was a Sunday morning. The perverted jounin have just canceled their training due to the mission Tsunade have given him. An angry and irritated female figure was walking home beside a stoic guy.

"Arg. Damn that Kakashi. Why does he have to cancel our training? He could've just allowed us to train by ourselves. But nooo, he didn't."

"Sakura, you're annoying."

"You know, after you came back, I realized you became more of a jerk."

"Hn."

Silence took over as they continued on walking.

"Sasuke..?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you're a nice guy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a nice guy."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Look. I have came up with some conclusions."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow again.

"What conclusions?"

"OK. Well, when we're still genins, you told me I'm weak. I was hurt and all I can do is cry that time. But... one day, as realization struck me, I finally realize that you only want me to train harder so that I would be able to protect myself."

"I mean it. You are weak. There's no other meaning to it. Don't go and make up your own conclusions."

"Well—"

"Well, I'm not a nice guy."

"Stop denying it. I know why you left the village before."

"I was going to avenge my family."

"You're a nice guy Sasuke. You left the village so that you could kill the person who killed your family. You killed your brother so he could no longer kill innocent people. That's because you care, Sasuke."

"I'm not a nice guy. I'm an avenger."

"Stop it Sasuke. I have so many reasons why you're a nice guy. Don't deny it. It's ok."

"I'm not a nice guy."

He's getting annoyed.

"Look. When was the last time you didn't treat Naruto for ramen? Yesterday you paid for his food. I saw it."

"So?"

"So..??!!! Well, you knew that Naruto is in bankruptcy and so, you lend him some of your money. You're a nice guy Sasuke."

"It's not because he's in bankruptcy. He threatened me."

"Sure nice guy."

"I'm not a nice guy."

"But you know what? For me, nice guys equals more than a friend."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hn."

"But... less than a boyfriend."

Is she saying that she doesn't like Sasuke anymore?

"Hn."

Sasuke looked away.

"So... nice guy, would—"

"I'm not a nice guy."

"Oh my god Sasuke. Why won't you just admit that you are?!!"

"Because I'm not."

"Look. I know why you didn't return my feelings before."

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to hurt me. See? That's what you called niceness."

"The hell. I didn't return your feeling because I don't like you."

"Well that's the point. You don't like me so you rejected me. It's as if you're telling me to find another guy who looks more deserving. That's being true, you know. Then if you accepted my feelings despite all the feelings you don't have for me, then I wouldn't be hurting right now—"

Sakura devastatedly covered her mouth. She got carried away.

Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"Hn."

"No. I mean... you're just being nice so you rejected me."

"I'm not a nice guy."

"Suuuure Sasuke. I know why you didn't kiss me when I asked you to kiss me before. What I meant is when we're still young."

"Hn."

"That's because you're being nice. You don't want me to—"

"Sakura, how many times do you want me to say that I'm not a nice guy?!!"

Sasuke's getting a little bit angry.

Sakura's getting a little bit emotional.

"If you're not a nice guy, then... kiss me."

"Hn."

"See? You can't even do it. That proves that you are a nice guy. You don't want to kiss me because you don't like me the way that I do. In anyway possible, I would always ask myself why did I have to fall in love with a guy like you. Just thinking about it makes my heart ache. Saying nice guys equals more than a friend, less than a boyfriend was just an excuse. I thought it could change you're expression but I guess it didn't. I shouldn't have—"

The next thing she know, Sasuke's lips have already captured hers.

They broke apart to catch their breathes.

"Told you I'm not a nice guy."

Sasuke whispered in her ears.

"No. You're still a nice guy. You kissed me because you just want me to shut up. You kissed me because you don't want me to expect things like, imagining that you love me too. You kissed me because—"

"I kissed you because I love you."

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. She could not say anything. Sasuke just told her he loved her. What was she supposed to do? Jump in his arms like a fan girl?

Then, silence took over as Sasuke place his lips over hers. Sakura closed her eyes, savoring his taste. She wished that this would never end. But the need of air is necessary, and so, they broke away.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's eyes.

"So, am I still a nice guy?"

Sakura was still speechless. The only thing she could do is shook her head and silently said,

"Nah-uh."

**The End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note  
**So, do you guys like it? Huh? Please review.


End file.
